


Parents Night Of Terror

by Tricky_Stars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Stars/pseuds/Tricky_Stars
Summary: Eda and Lilith go to Luz's parent teacher consultation.Sadly, so do their old Hexside friends' the Blights.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 206





	1. The Reckoning Begins

Luz hopped up and down excitedly in the living room of the Owl House, as always she was prepared well before any of her housemates, considering both Eda and Lilith were still gathering their things.

"Kid can't you sit down for a second? They won't even let us into the school till 6" Eda said as she put a hand above Luz's head, cutting off the girl's bouncing instantly, though the girl didn't seem to mind. She shook herself a bit before looking at her mentor, speaking frantically.

"I can't! I'm so nervous, I mean, I think I'm doing pretty well in my classes but what if I'm not?! What if I'm doing terribly? Will you be mad?" Luz grabbed Eda's arm and the older witch gripped her apprentice's hand and removed it carefully before gripping her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "Trust me kiddo, I've been around you long enough to know you're doing great" She then ruffled Luz's hair and turned back to her belongings with a warm smile, "Besides, I doubt they're gonna be talking to us too much about grades..." She murmured to herself.

"I still don't see why I need to come too, I'm not Luz's guardian! I'm a wanted criminal!" Lilith snapped as she begrudgingly wrapped her cloak around herself, without access to her magic her hair had began to return to it's natural frizzy state and she had to start using her glasses again due to her corrective vision spell wearing off a week after she moved into the Owl House. She felt like a mess and being seen by others felt like a death sentence right now. "First of all, we're all wanted criminals, no excuses" Eda smirked, to which her sister pout. "Second of all, if we leave you here, Hooty and King are gonna drive you crazy and you'll throw a fit" Lilith gave an inner groan to the thought, that was.. begrudgingly true "Third of all-" Eda grabbed a small cloth from her pocket and unceremoniously wiped her sister's face of nothing in particular, "You can't just lay around here like a sad little gremlin all day!"   
  
Ugh.. she hated when Eda was right, especially recently.  
  
"So go out there and show the Boiling Isles the _NEW_ and _IMPROVED_ Lily Clawthorne!" The younger Clawthorne sister gave her usual dramatics as she said this, hands jazzing with an ending pose of presenting her sister to no one but the unfocused residents of their home. Lilith sighed and put her cloak's hood up around her face, this night would be a nightmare.  
  


* * *

All three Blight children stood in a straight line at their front door, the youngest with crutches and a cast, all as presentable as ever. Their mother walked up to them, dressed in her normal formal wear and a cold demeanour that could extinguish any flame.. speaking of which, her husband followed closely behind her with a the same unemotive eyes as always.  
  
They glared down expectedly at their children, Mrs Blight leaned down to their youngest and let out a hum of thought. Amity attempted not to make her nerves known.  
  
"Amity, when we arrive home this evening you are to touch up your roots with your hair dye, is that understood?" Odalia's voice was commanding and cold as she spoke, her eyes more focused on the brown tip at the front of her daughter's head then the nervous look in Amity's eyes as she nodded, though clearly it at least registered as Odalia grimaced "Understood?" She said, a bit firmer.  
  
"Yes mother" Amity was able to say past her uneasiness. "Good" Odalia smiled, straightening herself back up. Alador, her husband, held back a sigh.. or a groan.. or a growl. He watched his youngest's eyes stick to the ground and felt the smallest sting of pain in his chest, he should speak up and he knew that.. and yet all he did was sit and stare as Odalia went off about the family name and the such. Same old, same old.  
  
The twins clambered onto their mother's staff while Alador helped his injured youngest onto his, very thankful that Amity was still light enough for him to easily carry. He set her crutches in his lap as they set off.  
  
Alador was all too aware of how the small girl was tensed behind him and it brought him back to a certain thought he'd been pondering for a few weeks. A change he'd been all to aware of seeing off his daughter as of recent, it had arrived one day after she came home from the library with the twins and had only gotten worse from there, getting it's most obvious after he had picked her up from the grudgby game that had broken her leg- between the fading blush on her cheeks and the awestruck look in her eyes.. Well.. Alador may never have been the smartest man alive but he was never oblivious.

Honestly, it was funny- something about how Amity was acting made him a bit nostalgic, he couldn't remember to what but it was overwhelmingly familiar to the man.  
  
A small part of him was curious whom the special someone may be but the only thing he could guess firmly was that it was a girl, none of his children were exactly subtle and there was definitely a _pattern_ arising from where he was sitting, but even then **girl** didn't exactly even the playing field. He obviously didn't plan to mention any of this to his wife of course- she'd force it out of the girl and she was already in enough trouble to begin with with her leg. Imagine if Odalia, hypocrite as she always is, got mad at their daughter for having a crush on a girl.. Titan what if she found out about the twins' not-so-subtle romantic partners? A shiver ran down his spine for a second.  
  
Problems for later, Alador, problems for later...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Divide and Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odalia and Luz decide the best way to hit every class is to split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna put a note here to say this: i based how the parent-teacher conferences go on how they work where i live, incase anyone is confused

The Blights made their way into Hexside as punctual as ever, Alador grabbed a map of the school before being pulled to the side by his wife.  
  
"Dear, I plan to go to all of Amity's classes tonight and have a plan to do just that!" Odalia smiled proudly to herself and grabbed the map from her husband's hands. She pulled a pen out of her pocket began to circle certain classes, rambling under her breath. The man may have long since abandoned the idea of them having a regular happy marriage but seeing her talking to herself about a plan she seemed so proud of? Reminded Alador the smallest bit why he had fallen for her in the first place- this thought was quickly interrupted as she pushed the map back into his hands without warning. "So, here's the plan, I'll take Amity to these classes-" She pointed a finger at the part of the school that was unmarked, "-and you and the twins will be taking this half-" She pointed at the part of the school that was marked and looked up at him expectantly, "Well? Shall we?" Alador tried to think of the best thing to say in the most non-conformational tone possible.  
  
"That's a.. phenomenal plan, love but why did we bring the twins along at all? This is a _freshman_ night after all" Odalia seemingly wasn't as pacified as he's hoped, as she gave him a mild grimace. "The twins have been failing some of their classes, Amity can set an example. You're taking them since they respect you more" Her voice was so matter-of-fact it brought him right back to confusion, Odalia was much more intimidating than he ever considered himself to be. "What?" he let out suddenly, much more helplessly than he hoped. "You're physically intimidating, dear" Odalia smirked, pulling the still frazzled man down to her size a little more, pecking his cheek. "Let's go" She said, walking back towards their kids with her confused husband following her tail.  
  


* * *

Lilith kept her hood up as they entered the school, Luz skipped ahead absentmindedly and Eda walked in like she owned the place.  
  
All eyes were on them, of course. Some parents held their children closer, some stared in awe, some mumbled to each other but Lilith was the only one who seemed to be going into herself about it. The only thing keeping her sane was that none of the whispers she heard were much about her, to her surprise. She accidentally bumped into the human as both her and Eda stopped in their tracks in front of her.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Eda snapped at the crowds around them who immediately began to disperse, though Lilith was surprised to see the flash of one brave student who actually _did_ take a picture of the small group, "I don't know how you stand going to school with all these bosos, kiddo" Eda said to her apprentice who brushed it off with a chuckle before grabbing a small map from a stand at the front of the school, she then jumped in front of the two older women.  
  
"So! I have a plan!" The human smiled brightly, holding the map above her head. A beat passed before Lilith spoke up.  
  
"What.. is it?" Luz grabbed a pen from her pocket and started doodling around certain places of the map before looking back up. "Here's the plan: Me and Eda will be going to all these classes-" She pointed at all the rooms untouched by her scribbles, "And Lilith can do these ones" Lilith grimaced to herself as Luz pointed to all the drawn over ones, Eda shared her look. "Uhhh.. Kiddo, I think Lily should go with you"  
  
"What!? Why?!" Luz and Lilith said in sync before looking at each other in horror, Eda sighed. "Because if she goes alone they're not gonna be talking about you in any of those classes, which is what we're here for" Eda looked at Luz, exasperated, "I'll take the map, the kid can show you around, Lily"  
  
Before either of them could argue, Eda snatched the map from Luz and walked away. Lilith looked at the small girl in silence for a second. "So.. human.. where do you want to go first?" Lilith said, sympathising with the small human girl's aura of awkwardness. "Uh... potions?" She mumbled.   
  
"Very well, let's go"   
  


* * *

  
First up, Runes.  
  
Eda walked up to the door to see it closed, a sign on the door stating 'sit and wait, interview in progress' along with what sounded like someone screaming at someone else from inside it. The wild witch sat down in the small plastic chair. It didn't take long for her to start tapping her foot restlessly   
  
Her ears suddenly picked a noise, like someone sucking in a breath quickly, when she turned to it she broke into an obnoxious smile.  
  
"Dogboy!"  
  
Alador gave a groan of annoyance and ignored the older witch as he sat down, Emira and Edric sitting beside him obediently. Eda leaned her elbows on her knees and looked at her old friend with joy. "How's it going, Dogboy?" She continued.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Edalyn.." Alador gritted his teeth and hoped she'd be done with it, or at least would give up after he gave such a nothing answer. He should've known better though, this was Eda after all and she wouldn't be taking a bland answer like that, especially not from him. "So, not that often I see you outside alone anymore, guessing you're collar got loose and you made a run for it?" The wild witch then broke into a fit of laughter while slapping the man's back, the feeling was not mutual. "Actually, I am coming here for my youngest" Edalyn looked surprised for a moment before snapping her fingers in realization. "Oh, Amity?". There was an eerie silence as Emira and Edric suddenly became interested in the floor and Alador's face turned from bewilderment to pure rage.  
  
"WHAT?!" He yelled, causing Eda to jump back and the twins to flinch away from him. "How do you know my daughter?" He growled in the woman's face, his mind plagued with questions. Amity was always, _always_ the most sensible of their children and to think that Eda could've possibly interacted with her, enough to say her name with such.. recognition? How?! "Down boy- she's just been hanging around my apprentice recently" Eda smiled, not noticing that the two children behind him waving their hands frantically, trying to stop her. "-and no offense, but that girl sometimes looks like a dang clone of you, Al" Eda laughed to herself and suddenly his face turned red in anger, his ears pushed back, his fangs bared. The older woman gave a wide, almost infectious smile as she tried to hold back a laugh. "See? Like that! Remember how me and Lily always made fun of your dumb tomato face? Guess it's genetic, huh?" Alador scrunched us his face- attempting not to scream at Edalyn like a child having a temper tantrum, but it didn't help him much.   
  
_"I DO NOT-_ " He stopped himself short and coughed into his sleeve, readjusting himself and glancing back at his kids who seemed shocked and a bit disturbed by his actions, "Edalyn... I would prefer if you didn't bring up an insult so.. immature in front of my children" Alador spoke gently as possible and straightened himself. Eda couldn't fully believe, no matter how many layers of shiny porcelain and fool's gold Alador wrapped himself in he was still the easily agitated mutt she knew from her childhood. Odalia may have pulled him out of the garbage and made him a showdog but deep down she knew he was still just as hungry for the rotting garbage as she was.. man she wanted to eat garbage right now.. maybe Lily would let her and Luz take a quick dumpster dive after this? Okay, she lost her metaphor at the end a bit there but the point still stands! Her Alador was still in there! "Fine, fine.." She said, smirking to herself and allowing a comfortable silence to hang in-between them all, before kicking the man's leg lightly.   
  
"You're so immature, I swear you haven't matured _at all_ since we were young" He scoffed at her, the comment stung Eda as she thought back to her own chil- apprentice, her apprentice. "Eh well.. at least I'm still myself..." she mumbled to herself bitterly. Alador shot her a glare that would cause his kids' to cower. "I am myself, I'm just not a child anymore" His voice was firm and Eda couldn't help but feel bad for him. "You're not the punk brat I knew, now you're just another trophy spouse to the Emperor's Coven- you don't oppose the things you hate anymore, you're passive." Every word she spoke sounded more and more venomous and it dug into the man's brain like a disgusting worm, an intrusive late night thought waiting to happen.  
  
"I.. I can still oppose things.. I-I can still rebel against powers I disagree with" His voice was broken and stuttering and Eda knew she'd caught him, she stood up and offered him a hand. "Prove it" She smiled down at her old friend, his kids looking at him as well. "I'm not setting that bad an example for my children, Eda" He spat out, looking at the two wide-eyed curious teens beside him who shrunk into themselves at his words. "So what? You don't want them to oppose unfair forces in the world? To be passive little sheep like yo-" "ALRIGHT, alright.. if it will get you to leave me alone." He stood up and looked over at his children, "Emira, Edric?" He said in a commanding voice, they rose to their feet.  
  
"Yes, father?" They said in eerie sync.  
  
"Whatever we're about to do, don't tell your mother"  
  


* * *

  
Lilith and Luz made their way down the hallway, with both being stubborn they were also both unable to admit the tension between them. You can't just almost kill someone and suddenly be fine after a few weeks of living together, especially with the stress the two had been dealing since they had basically had their entire lives thrown away in the matter of a day. They only knew the worst of one another and it showed with how untalkative Luz was being and the depressed look on Lilith. Both were immediately interrupted by the two people who walked in their immediate view, out of the abomination classroom.  
  
A small girl in a cast and a slightly taller woman, both with matching mint green hair and glowing yellow eyes, the woman talking a bit more sinister than what was comfortable to the smaller girl.  
  
"Amity, these results are above satisfactory but remember, you can always push the envelope more! If you keep pushing yourself I can assure you I will be handing my position over to you by the time of my retirement" She said with an unwavering, unnatural smile.  
  
"Yes mother-" Just as she finished speaking she spotted the brunette in the hallway, staring back at her and her eyes went wide. Odalia noticed her daughters' sudden stop and looked behind her to see the two wild witches, the human staring starry-eyed at Amity while Lilith avoided eye contact with them both. "Ah, Lilith!" She intercepted, approaching her with open arms that immediately pulled down her hood. "I haven't seen you since.. your little incident" She said, her hands dragging down the taller witch's arms tenderly, Lilith looking at her hands with a sense of familiarity.. a bitter familiarity. She grabbed the woman's hand and pushed her away. "Yes well, I can't say it's nice to see you again" She groaned and Odalia gave a devilish smirk, enjoying the torment she was doing like a petulant child. Luz finally spoke up.  
  
"Ah well, it's lovely to meet you Mrs Blight!" The human was clearly uncomfortable as she offered a hand. Lilith knew that it was a pointless endeavour to expect the high class witch to shake it and Amity seemed to agree by the anxious look in her eyes, but both seemed to reel a bit when Odalia actually did grasp the human's hand firmly and shake it. "Charmed, Miss...?" The coven member dragged off. "Noceda! Luz Noceda!" Luz piped out nervously, clearly too lost in the unexpected curtesy of the woman to notice the look on Lilith and Amity's faces, still reeling from shock. "Well it is lovely to meet you, Miss Noceda, I've heard _plenty_ about you" It was now a bit disconcerting how quickly the two had gotten friendly, Luz seemed to light up at someone calling her by her full name and she nodded at her friend's mother. "I'm sure!" She chuckled, Odalia smiled. "I heard you and Amity are _very_ close, hm?" She leaned down a little as she spoke, a hint of playful teasing that made her daughter's face spike up in a blush and almost squeal out.   
  
"M-Mother how did you-" Odalia suddenly put a hand in front of Amity who shut her mouth immediately and straightened herself, despite her nerves. "Amity, my dear. You aren't exactly the least obvious person, besides- do you really think your brother and sister haven't been telling me everything they know?" Amity tensed at that last part, her ears pushed back and her face contorted to a shocked mixed of anger and shame. She didn't fully want to believe it but.. it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Luz noticed this and walked over, grabbing the girl's shoulder in comfort. "I-I'm sorry Mrs Blight, I don't know what Emira and Edric have been telling you but I-I've been the one starting trouble. Amity has really only been attempting to fix things" Luz explained, her hand never leaving Amity's body, Odalia only gave a giggle and smoothed down a hair on her daughters' head. "Trust me, Miss Noceda. I know"  
  
Amity's mind started rushing around, lost in the absolute hellscape of resolutions her mother just dropped on her. Oh titan, she knew, and the twins told her?! Why?! She thought they'd be in the this together? She was snapped out of it when she finally noticed that Luz was holding both her shoulder and her hand, very softly, oddly tenderly. Her face spiked up in a red and she squeaked out in embarrassment, Luz passed her a sympathetic smile that didn't help much. "It's okay, Amity, my mom sometimes embarrasses me in front of people too. Just breath, right?" Luz instructed and she started to shakily breath normally again. "I'm okay, Luz.. just a bit startled" She put on a half-hearted grin, she looked into Luz's brown eyes and couldn't help but feel her chest flutter.   
  
Lilith pulled Odalia to the side, away quiet a bit from Luz and Amity, her voice in a hush. "Odalia leave the poor girl alone, she's already got a broken leg, must you embarrass her too?" Odalia yet again shot the woman a teasing grin, walking up a little too close and looking in her eyes confidently. "Oh Lily, you of all people should know I'm just teasing her, you always loved when I teased you after all" Lilith groaned at this, knowing there must be at least a small pepper of red on her cheeks but frankly not caring at all. "Do NOT call me Lily and do NOT say such things near the children" She snapped, causing the smaller woman to stand back a bit, her eyes growing wide. "Alright, alright.. I suppose that was a little bit.. immature of me" She noted and suddenly a beat passed between them, Lilith glanced over at Luz and Amity, the human talking helpfully to the witch in her typical sweet manner while Odalia's eyes didn't leave Lilith.  
  
"You know-" Odalia broke the silence, causing Lilith to sigh in annoyance, "-This _is_ really a better look for you, Lilith" The taller shot the shorter a frustrated glance, noticing how her eyes had begun to peer up and down her body with a smirk that made Lilith once again spike up with red, feeling oddly exposed under the woman's glare. Odalia walked up to her and and placed her hands on her shoulders, Lilith staring at her with shock and disgust which Odalia relished in, "I mean, I'll be the first to say that the straight hair, no glasses look was appealing but I did miss you like this.. your hair messy and your adorable glasses framing your face.." Lilith tuned out her voice, stuck once again in thought.  
  
She watched wordlessly as Odalia was complimenting her senselessly, touching her intimately wherever she could and staring at her with look that made her.. uncomfortably comfortable. Frankly, if it were any other time but now she would've loved this or even played along but she knew the Blight matriarch well enough to know her games. Odalia could smell her helplessness and, not unlike a sly predator with an injured prey, she would aim for the throat the second she showed a sign of weakness. But Lilith was not prey and she knew these games well- she played them many times and she always enjoyed winning, no matter how angry Odalia felt in the end, no matter what she felt when it was over. Just the thought of playing again filled her with a rush adrenaline she hadn't felt since she moved into the Owl House. Perhaps against her better judgement, she cupped the woman's face in her hands.  
  
Surprisingly, Odalia's face flushed easily and leaned in gently. "Odalia, you're very kind but.. me and Luz have classes to go to". Lilith wasn't surprised when Odalia's eyes widened in shock, or the look of desperation when she removed her hand from Odalia and looked over at her sister's apprentice nor the pathetic words she spouted out after her.   
  
"W-Wait, perhaps me and Amity can join you too? We've visited most of her classes anyway and it would give us time to.. catch up?" Lilith looked back at Odalia, her eyes pleading just the smallest bit for an answer. "Fine, I'm sure Luz will enjoy Amity's company.." Odalia's face lit up and she walked to Lilith's side beside Amity and Luz.  
  
"Luz, come along. Amity and Mrs Blight will be accompanying us" Lilith's face was a bit too.. _happy_ Luz noted as she helped Amity with her crutches, especially considering how she was just a few minutes ago. But honestly, she wasn't going to complain. Seriously-  
  
How bad could it get to have Amity and Mrs Blight around?   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, i just got super gay at the end there, sorry im a v simple lesbian- i like pining and forbidden relationships- pls don't steal my kneecaps bros

**Author's Note:**

> Alador is the definition of the "time for your 4 o clock dick flattening" "yes dear" meme  
> yes, i called lilith a gremlin


End file.
